<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favor by Lyowyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449330">Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn'>Lyowyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sympathy For The Devil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's bent over an exam table, at House's mercy, but it isn't as fun as he'd have liked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sympathy For The Devil [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop moving so much."</p><p>Wilson craned his neck over his shoulder to try to see what was taking House so long.</p><p>House put a firm hand on the back of his head and pushed his face away. "Sit still and be a good boy, and I'll give you a lollipop when it's over."</p><p>"What are you going to do if I'm not a good boy?" Wilson asked, wiggling his butt.</p><p>"I have a thermometer and a medical degree that says I can stick it wherever I want."</p><p>"I don't remember that working out so well for you last time."</p><p>"Just stay still for a second," House grumbled.</p><p>"Well, what's taking so long?"</p><p>"Just admiring the view."</p><p>Wilson let out a long suffering sigh. He was bent over one of the exam room tables in the clinic, and House had a sharp needle poised somewhere in the vicinity of his ass. This was not a good place to be.</p><p>"Just hurry up, would you? I should have asked Cameron to do this."</p><p>"Oh no, this booty is for mine eyes only." House accentuated this remark by injecting the syringe into Wilson's taught muscle.</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a girl." House disposed of the syringe and his latex gloves while Wilson pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. "Why did you ask me anyway?"</p><p>"What can I say, when I need a prick in the rear, you're my guy."</p><p>House smiled with barely contained laughter and put his arms around his lover to keep him from leaving. When Wilson turned around to make a quip, House popped a sucker in his mouth.</p><p>"Does this mean that I was a good boy?" he asked, around the lollipop.</p><p>"No, but it's more fun to punish you at home." House gave him a playful swat on the bum as he left, careful to avoid the injection site. "Go play nice with the cancer kids." House waited until he was halfway down the hall, before adding, "Play nice, don't hog the legos, and Daddy will come pick you up after work!"</p><p>As Wilson rounded the nurse's station, Cuddy gave him a questioning look, and he had to turn away to hide his smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments of all shapes, sizes, and varieties are very much appreciated. I love to hear from you.</p><p>Blanket permission is granted for all translation, podfic, and fanart- as always. So, if that's something you're interested in, feel free. My playground is your playground.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>